The right man Volume 1
by the-reedus-express
Summary: After watching him during their high school years. Sasuke finally has the chance to show Naruto how he feels. Story is MUCH better then the summary, I promise you.
1. Chance meeting

_Hello there Readers! I - Against The Clock - Have decided to treat you to a hot and steamy Yaoi._

_Though clearly this doesn't fallow the anime plot extreamly well (maybe not at all) It's still hot._

_So if you don't like man on man action, then click that niftly little back button. And if you do,_

_Be prepared for the ride of your Life. ;)_

_Disclaimer: I don not Own Naruto (Though I do wish I did..)_

(**Sasuke POV**)

Even in High school, I remember noticing the guys with the

biggest cocks in the locker room. The muscular guys, the cute guys

-Hell, I checked out all of them. I liked Large, uncut, well-formed cocks

the best, though I can't really remember seeing on I didn't like.

There was a particular guy named Naruto whom I thought I saw

catching a glimps of my dick now and then. I could see him check out

someone's crotch, then nonchalantly look away, as if his momentary gaze

was happenstance.

Naruto was what was called a 'Dark Blond.' He had blond hair on

his head but his eyebrows and other body hair were a darker, richer color.

It was almost black in spots. I remember his skin as being smooth and his

complexion clear, and his pubic hair was just a small patch of dark fuzz

above his dick. He had beautiful blue eyes, and the most striking things

about them were his eyelashes, which were almost black, and the eye-

brows were a bit lighter bust still much darker than his blond hair.

I'm in college now, and one day while driving down one of

the main boulevards, I slowed to admire a sports car that had the hood

up. The guy who was bent over the engin had on nothing but shorts on

this hot summer day. He looked over at me as I passed, and my heart

nearly stopped. It was Naruto, a few years older than when I had known

him, but Naruto nonetheless.

I felt my cock give a little jerk as I remembered what his semi-

hard dick looked like back in the locker room. He'd stand there toweling

himself while furtively looking around at all the naked dicks in front of him.

I pulled over at the curb in front of him, got out, and walked toward

him. At first, he seemed to look at me as if wondering who the hell I was.

Then, recognition stirred him into speech.

"Sasuke! What's up?" He said, smiling.

"Hiya Naruto. Trouble?"

He nodded, his dark blond curls moving slightly with his head. "Yeah,

I think my battery's dead."

I moved beside him and could smell his sweat, that manly

scent that only someone like me could appreciate.

"Ha," I said. "Your cable is loose." I pressed the cable down.

"Start it," I said.

He got in the car and turned the key in the ignition. It started

right up. He smiled at me. "Gosh, what a dummy I am," He said.

"I shook my head. "Not a dummy. Just didn't notice. Where

are you headed?"

"I was going home. Wanna go for a Coke?"

I shrugged. "Got some at the house. Want to come by?"

"Sure."

"Fallow me, and while we're there, we'll clean those cables and

tighten them so corrosion doesn't build up so fast."

I could feel his gaze checking out my ass as I walked back to

my car. I had jacked off and fantasized about Naruto. There was just

something special about him besides his beautiful, well-built body.

There was a quietness, a gentleness, almost a...hell, II couldn't really

put words to it. I liked Naruto-- I liked him a lot-- but I was always

afraid that Naruto didn't know I was alive.

We both pulled into my parents' driveway. I knew that no one

was home, and there wouldn't be anyone for quite a while yet. Mom

and Dad had gone over to the next town for the day, visiting relatives.

I had taken the opportunity to go to the store and pick up a few things.

_"I really picked somethig up." _I though.

I got out and grabbed my bag from the grocer's, and Naruto got

out abd leaned against his car. He stood there staring at me.

I wondered what he would say if I just said, "I've been staring

at your cock for years, and now I want to suck it." I smiled to myself

at that thought. I had never said that to anyone; in fact I'd never admitted

to anyone that I wanted to do it with another guy.

"Let's go have a look at those cables," I said.

Naruto raised his hood and I worked on the cables, cleaning them

and then tightening them.

"Yeah, this should be finr now, Naruto. You don't need water in your

battery-- You've got one of those maintenance-free thingies." _"But I bet you_

_do have something that could use a little maintenance," _I thought.

"How about that soda?" Naruto asked at long last.

"Yeah, come on in."

We walked into the house and into the kitchen. I put away

the small amount of godies I had bought, and got two cans of soda

out of the refrigerator.

"Come on back to my room," I said, headed down the hallway

with Naruto fallowing behind.

I perched on the edge of the bed. "That's a pretty nice car you

have, Naruto." I said.

"Thanks, I picked it up cheap."

I moved over onto the bed and patted the space next to me.

"Here, sorry, there's nowhere else to sit."

Naruto sat down next to me. "Where's the rest of your family?"

"They're out of town for the day. That's why it's so quiet around

here. What have you been doing all day anyway?"

Naruto shrugged and the muscles across his chest tightened.

"You work out?" I asked.

"Yes. Don't you remember P.E?" He smiled, showing even white

teeth. His lips were full and inviting. I had never felt this way about someone

before. I had always fantasized about a moment just like this, with a young

guy on the bed beside me.

"I remember P.E. real well, Naruto." I said.

He blushed. He actually blushed and turned away, as if he suspected

that I knew he had checked out all the guys, and was embarrassed.

I put him at ease. "I remember checking you out everyday," I

ventured. Whith my admission of it, he turned and looked at me very quickly.

"you kinda knew that I was looking around," He suggested. His big blue

eyes looked so innocent, so trusting, I wanted to take him in my arms and hold him

That had never been part of my fantasy about him. I had always just wanted to hold his

cock in my hand, and I certainly hoped he would hold mine.

"Yes," I said. "I could tell, I think, that you were really looking at all the

guys, like I was."

He smiled. "You were?"

I reddened. I hadn't meant to just blurt it out like that. "Mostly, Naruto,

I was always looking at you."

He took a sip of his soda. "And I was always just looking mainly at you."

I swallowed. "I was always wondering what it would be like with

another guy, what it would be like to, you know, touch another guy."

"Me, too," Was all he said. his voice sounded distant, chocked.

I had to shift my position a little to adjust my shorts. my hard-on was

pressing against my clothed, making me uncomfortable.

Naruto noticed, and squeezed his legs together, trying to adjust his

own cock. "It gets hard just thinking about it," he said.

"I bet it does." Then I added, "Hey, do you want to try it now?"

He looked right at me with those beautiful clear blue eyes. 'Yes,

I've wanted to try it with you for a long time." He smiled again, with that

crooked little evil grin. His face reddened again and he looked away.

"Guess I sound like a whore, huh?"

"Not at all. I've always wanted to try it with you. I don't deel like a

whore." Then I suddenly wondered, "Have you ever done it with a guy?"

He shook his head. "I've never done anything with anyone, Sasuke.

Ever. I bet you have, though, huh?"

I shook my head. I tried to make a joke. "I've been saving myself

for the right man."

We both laughed at this. It was a nervous laughter, a laughter to

delay the next obvious question, to delay what we both knew would be

the next thing that one or the other was going to say. Neither one of

us had the nerve to just come out with it.

I moved further back on the bed and stretched out,

taking a long drink of my soda. I decided it was time to take a chance,

because if we just sat and talked about it, nothing would ever happen.

"You still want to try it?" I asked.

He turned to me, his bright blue eyes wistful and hopeful.

"Can we? I mean, what if someone comes in?"

I shook my head. "No one is going to come ihome till late

tonight. In fact, I think they are going to spend the night with my mom's

sister or something like that. At any rate, they will call before they leave

there. We're alone, pal."

His eyes lit up. "I'm kinda sweaty, though."

"We have a shower. It's not like we've never showered

together."

He stood and put his soda down on the nightstand. He

looked at me with one of his sly grins spreading across his face.

"Let's go."

_I hope you liked it. x)_

_I'm actually writting this for my dear friend Britni. 3_

_(Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it dear.)_

_Anyway, second chapter will be up very soon, if not later tonight._


	2. Just as taste

_**Hello! welcome to the second chapter of the right man. I'm sorry the first chapter looked all thin**_

_**and stuff.. I'll try to fix that (not sure why it happened either) But this chapter is a pretty damn graphic.. **_

_**I hope your ready for it!! and again. If It gets too much, tehre's that nifty back button at the top.**_

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto._

It wasn't the first time I had seen him take off his clothes, but it was the quickest. He wasd totally naked

standing there, waiting for me to get off the bed. his fat cock was now more than just semi-erect--it was completely

hard, sticking straight up in the air. the head was half exposed, the foreskin sheath so large and loose it still partially

coveres the plum even though he was totally erect. I wanted to peel that foreskin back and see the whole head.

I got off the bed and removed my shorts. My cock wasn't nearly as large as Naruto's, but it was large enough to

have caught his attention. I had more hair than he did, too. My pubic hair was thick and black, a great forest that covered

my balls and the base of my now erect cock.

"Love that hair," Said Naruto.

"Come on," I said, my voice thick and sounding faraway.

I led the way to the bathroom, which was connected to my room.

Behind me, he put his hands on my ass and felt it.

"I've always loved this round, hairy ass," He said. "I've looked at it so many times and always wanted to feel it

like this."

I turned and smiled. "Well, it's all yours, Naruto. Let's wash."

I turned on the shower and Naruto fondled my ass as we waited for the water to get hot, He reached around and

put his hot hand on my throbbing cock. I felt his breath on the back of my neck and that hard cock of his pressing into my

asscheeks. I moaned. I had always wanted this, had always fantasized about Naruto and his big, blong, uncut cock. I

turned and opened my mouth. He pressed his mouith aganist mine and slipped his tongue between my lips.

We stepped into the shower together. It was difficult for us to shower at all. We wanted to just stand there and

hold one another and let our cocks press against one another's ass. I also liked to turn and let our cocks press against

each other.

Eventually, though, I took the soap, faced him, and began to rub it agianst his chest. When I worked up a

nice lather, I slowlyt moved my hand down toward his navel. his hard, unsheathes head pressed against my arm

as I moved lower. He rubbed his hands against the soad on his chest, then reached down and wrapped his hand

around my hard cock. He began to slide his fist up and down my shaft.

As I moaned with pleasure, I continued moving downwar, working a large lather in his pubic hair. then I

wrapped my soapy hands around that big cockhead and began stroking. He cloased his eyes and leaned back.

I stepped out of the way and let the cascading water rinse the soap off his dick. Then I squatted in front of him and

pressed my lips against those big hairy balls.

I had craved this for such a long time. My cock was rockhard, harder than it had ever been. I had never been

so turned on, so excited, ever, as when I put my lips to his balls like that. I opened my mouth and allowed my open

lips and tongue to swirl around the giant orbs. I opened my mouth wide and tried to take one of them into my mouth,

but I was afraid that it would hurt him

I moved my mouth up to the base of the shaft, and he moaned as I let my tongue flick along the lenght all

the way to the head. I felt that loose skin with my tongue, then moved it back and forth with my fingers. The head was

bright purple-redwhile the rest of the skin was a light fleshy color. The contrast, the dark against the light, turned me

on even more.

I opened my mouth and took him as far in as I could, all the way to the back of my throat. I built up a strong

suction and could taste his pre-cum as it oozed out of the piss-slit. He moaned in ecstasy. I could feel his hips beginning

to gyrate, swaying back and forth. I fondled and kneaded his big orbs with one hand while I wrapped my arm around his

waist and felt his ass with the other. I could feel his buttocks tightening and loosening. I could feel that fine wet hair that

lined his asscrack near his hole. As I inserted my finger into his love chute, I could feel his muscles tighten, and he began

to come in my mouth. I kept my mouth on his cock as he came, and tried to swallow all of it. Load after Load of hot cream

filled my mouth, and it dripped out the sides of my lips and down my cheeks as he continued to spasm and shoot into my

mouth.

He pulled away, his cock still sticking up in the air. "My turn." he said, his voice husky and thick. he fell to his knees,

The water from the shower pelting hos blonf hair. He simply opened his mouth and engulfed my waitinf hard-on.

I could feel the wet warm tongue swirling around my cock, and the sensation of his hand on my ass once again made

ne come in the space of just a few seconds. He continued i suction and his pumping with his mouth while inserting one finger

into my asshole. I came and came and he swallowed and swallowed. When he finally let go of my dick, it still stood at attention,

pointing at him.

He stood and put his mouth to mine. Both of us still had each other's cum in out mouths. We mixed our spunk with our tongues.

He pulled back a little and looked me in the eye. He pressed his still hard cock against mine. "Well," he said, "That's a damn

good start. Good thing my battery cables came loose."

_**AND THAT'S THE END!!**_

_**I hope you liked it.. I know it may not be a full lemon, but I dunno. I've never written an actually Yaoi Lemon before**_

_**so I decided to just stick with something simple and maybe make it more graphic... Did it work? I'd like feed back.**_

_**Feel free to leave me a review with positive AND negative comments (I like knowing what I could improve on...) and **_

_**also, id you'd like, You could maybe send me a request and I will **__try __** to do it.. No promises though. Any way. Britni I hope**_

_**You liked that and that haven't killed you yet!**_

_**And yes I realize I made Sasuke seem like a hairy beast... I've never liked Sasuke all that much and I hate hairy men so.. It**_

_**seemed like it was meant to be.**_


End file.
